The wire harness disclosed in JP 2015-146673A includes a plurality of wires and a protector that accommodates the wires. The protector includes a body portion that is integrally molded using a synthetic resin. The body portion is made up of a bottom plate portion, and a pair of side wall portions that stand upright from opposite edges of the bottom plate portion. A space capable of accommodating the wires is formed between the bottom plate portion and the pair of side wall portions. The opening of the body portion that is located between distal ends of the pair of side wall portions is closed by a lid portion that is integrally molded using a synthetic resin.
JP 2015-146673 is an example of related art.